


Even Ghosts Have Their Masters

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker comes back from the afterlife to haunt his grandson until he gets his act together, Anakin still has a Dark Side, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Force Ghosts, Force Sensitive!Hux, Force ghost shenanagans, Hux wants to be emporer, M/M, Obi-Wan helps where he can, Snoke is really evil, crack with feelings, lots of characters and ships will just be mentioned at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker should have known he would never be granted a peaceful afterlife. However, he didn't quite expect his only grandson to try to follow in his footsteps and fall to the Dark Side. Now, he spends his days haunting the Finalizer, hoping to guide Ben back to the Light where he belongs. Only one problem. Ben can't see him. Ben can't hear. Ben can't even sense that he's around. However, The Force works in mysterious ways, and Anakin finds himself guided to the last person he would ever expect to help. General Hux. </p>
<p>They have very different goals, but each find they need the other's help to achieve them. Question is, can the two work together to put an end to Snoke's reign of terror and save Ben from the Dark Side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been weeks, possibly more than that, since he had first stepped onto the  _ Finalizer  _ for the first time. He first showed up when he’d heard Ben calling for him, one of the many times he had, and found that the boy could not see or hear him. Instead of leaving, he decided to stick around and try to help him anyway. After all, what else could he do? Track down Luke? Bother Leia? Neither of them wanted him anymore, never had really. But he had to help somehow. After all, Anakin wasn’t a stupid man, and he knew that he was more than partially to blame for Ben’s actions. 

 

He sat in one corner of his chambers, watching the lanky figure pace back and forth. The lights were dim, only one standing out. The one that illuminated the twisted mask on a pedestal in the center of the room. Anakin could barely look at it. His grandson found the symbol of everything Anakin had strove to erase from his identity since his death something to treasure and keep. Ben walked to the pedestal now, dropping on his knees and looking at the mask with a reverent worship in his eyes. 

 

Anakin couldn’t take it anymore. He stood and walked through the wall and into a long, fairly narrow hallway. People passed him, no one noticed him. He let out a quiet sigh, audible to only his own ears before meandering down the hallway curiously. He caught snippets of conversations he didn’t care about, the sound of feet pounding against the floor as a group of stormtroopers passed him. He turned a corner before stopping dead in his tracks. 

 

A quiet gasp escaped his lips as tendrils of energy wrapped around him and invaded his mind. Something pressed against the front of his skull, strong and urgent, trying to push him forward. He recognized this feeling, knew it from the countless other times The Force had led him somewhere. But what could possibly be here for him to find? Besides Ben, who he knew was in the opposite direction. Could it be to another Force Sensitive, on board this ship? Perhaps one of the ‘Knights of Ren’ he had heard so much about but hadn’t met yet. Calmly, he began to follow the the streams of energy, forcing down his anxious excitement. 

 

Once on the bridge, there was no denying exactly who The Force was leading him to. He stood in the center of the large room, barking commands. He had a strong stance, hands clasped behind his back. Honestly, the man made General Tarkin look weak in comparison. Anakin quickly banished the thought of the Empirical general and made his way toward the man. Upon closer review, Anakin realized that he had seen this man before, more specifically had witnessed him admonishing Ben for his childish behavior. He was pale, like he had lived in the vacuum of space his whole life and had never felt the warmth of a sun overhead. 

 

Anakin stopped, just behind the man, not quite sure exactly what The Force wanted from him. Surely this man wasn’t a Force Sensitive. Surely there was nothing to be gained even if you could speak to him. But, as these doubts filled his head he felt more tugs toward the man and quickly relented himself. Before he could rationally stop himself, he muttered, “Hello, general.” 

 

The ginger quickly turned, mouth open to respond to him, almost as if to admonish him. His hand raised slightly, finger pointing toward the ghost. However, as his eyes made a cursory glance over his clearly ghostly appearance, he shut his mouth and pressed his lips together into a thin line. He lowered his hand slowly and replaced it behind his back. “Hm,” he mummered, looking as if this was the most inconvenient thing to happen to him all day. And it probably was. 

 

“Sorry to intrude on your obviously important work,” Anakin said, motioning around them. “But, I felt drawn to you so I had to say something. Who would have guessed it? The infamous General Hux, a Force Sensitive, just like my grandson.” 

 

The man sneered at him, a nasty expression that almost made Anakin want to punch him in the face. Almost. He was better than that now, anger didn’t affect him anymore. “Don’t compare me to him,” the general spat, careful to keep his voice low. “I am nothing like that insignificant, giant child.” Okay, so maybe he did want to punch him. He never claimed he was perfect. 

 

“Alright, we don’t have to talk about Ben,” Anakin frowned, questioning why the hell The Force wants him to speak to this man. In all logic, they should have nothing to say to each other. 

 

“His name is Kylo Ren,” he spat at the ghost, then turned away. He squared his shoulders and clasped his hands behind his back. It was clear to Anakin, that he wanted to end their conversation. Well, the Force ghost would be lying if he said he didn’t want it to be over as well. However, he couldn’t deny that there was a strong pull toward this man. 

 

“General, the Force is telling me that I need to speak with you, for some reason. Believe me, I’m no happier about it than you seem to be. But I can’t just ignore the will of The Force.” He paused, frowning when the general didn’t respond to him. “You call Ben childish, but standing there ignoring me is just as ridiculous, don’t you think? Surely, you’re not so stuck up your own ass that you can’t feel the Force is drawing us together for some reason.” 

 

Other than a slight tightening of his shoulders, the general did not respond. Anakin watched him for a moment before his frustration got the better of him. He turned and stalked off, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. He didn’t want to talk to that goddamned mass murdering son of a bitch anyway. 

 

“Can I remind you, that you have also committed mass murder and genocide, on multiple occasions?” The familiar voice caused Anakin to pause, letting out a sigh. Obi-Wan. He turned, seeing the man himself standing in the center of the wide hallway with a hand on his hip. Anakin almost rolled his eyes, seeing the young face of his former Master. 

 

“No, you may not,” Anakin said, flicking a strand of hair out from in front of his eye. “I am well aware of what I did, how many lives I took. And there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t try to atone for it. That monster in there doesn’t give a shit about how many lives he’s taken. Those five planets might as well have been dust under his feet.” 

“There was a time when you might have agreed with him, you know…” Obi-Wan always knew exactly what to say to make Anakin feel even more guilty. His lips quirked up slightly. It wasn’t a particularly cruel expression, but it still managed to cause a deep ache to build in Anakin’s chest. 

 

“I know. Don’t remind me.” He looked down at himself, then rolled his eyes. “But. I’m not that man anymore. I’ve reverted to my old state, given myself over to the Light. Fully and completely.” He smiled at his former Jedi Master. 

 

“Anakin, last week you were threatening to fling Ben out of an airlock if he so much as tried to put a hand on Rey again,” Obi-Wan berated him. Anakin frowned and made a flippant motion with his hand. “Trust me, you still have all of your old anger and stubbornness, just as much as you did while you were alive.” 

 

“At least I don’t speak in riddles all the kriffing time,” the ghost muttered under his breath. It didn’t matter. Obi-Wan heard him and chuckled anyway. Smug bastard. “What are you even doing here? I thought you were hanging around and annoying Luke for the rest of your eternity.” 

 

“I came with good news,” the accented man said, leaning forward slightly. “Of course, if you don’t want hear it, I’d be happy to go along my merry way. It’s about your son and your granddaughter.” 

 

Anakin perked up at the mention of Luke and Rey. He let a smile cross his face before he settled into a more serious expression. “What about them? Has Rey started her training? Will Luke train his own daughter? You know how he felt about it before…” He trailed off, leaving the words unspoken between them. Before the temple massacre. Before Ben fell to the Dark. Before the First Order became a more serious threat. 

 

Obi-Wan frowned, obviously able to sense the thoughts from his former padawan. Their bond, renewed after Anakin had turned back to the Light, had continued long after their deaths. “Yes, well, I think it’s safe to say that much has changed in the past several years. Luke has learned that sometimes one has to do unpleasant tasks in dire circumstances such as these…” 

 

“Oh, what’s so bad about training Rey?” Anakin crossed his arms, huffing angrily. “She’s strong in The Force, shows a lot of potential. She would be a wonderful student.” 

 

“The same reason Luke never wanted to train Ben. And why the Council didn’t want me to train you!” It was rare that Obi-Wan raised his voice, so Anakin knew he was trying to make some kind of a point. “There’s Darkness in her, your Darkness. Luke senses it in himself, in Leia, in Ben. He senses it in Rey, too. But, much less strongly, I might add. Still, it makes him nervous. And you know he hates feeling anything resembling fear.” 

 

“Fact of the matter is, he’s experiencing normal emotions,” Anakin said. “Just like I did. Just like you did. We aren’t meant not to feel, Jedi or not.” Anakin let his eyes drift up to the ceiling. “But Rey...she’ll never fall to the Dark Side. She different than me or Ben. She’s the embodiment of Light, much like Luke himself is. She truly his his daughter. Truly not my granddaughter. Padme’s rather, I suppose.” 

 

“You know I don’t agree with you fully, Anakin. I never have.” The older jedi stroked his beard, a familiar gesture that brought a smile to Anakin’s face. “But I do believe that Rey is resilient, and I don’t believe that she will fall. Much like your son was, she is the Galaxy’s true hope in defeating the First Order. And Kylo Ren.” 

 

“Ben,” Anakin corrected, face darkening a bit. “His name is Ben, and I _will_  get him back.” 

 

“You are confident,” Obi-Wan said, a fond smile coming to his face. “I will give you that much. That is a trait that...well, I always admired in you. You always made me feel like you knew exactly how to solve any problem we ever got ourselves into. I never really knew if you were bluffing, or if you really were that good.” 

 

Anakin smiled at him as smille, a sort of sheepish grin. “Well, Master, I’ll be completely honest with you. I was bluffing most of the time. I’m surprised we didn’t both die early deaths from some of the hair brained schemes I came up with.” He ran a hand through his hair, then sighed softly. “You should get back to Luke. He’s probably missing you by now. And, I need to go try to talk to Ben. Again. Thank you, for bringing me news…” 

 

“You could go seem them, you know. I’m sure Rey would love to meet her grandfather. And Luke would be pleased to see you…” 

 

“No he wouldn’t,” Anakin said with a scoff. “He doesn’t need me hanging around him. Neither does Leia or Rey. Honestly, I don’t think the girl should ever know. The only reason reason I’m trying to get to Ben is to help him back to the Light. I feel he might listen to me, above well anyone else.” 

 

“Yes, it’s possible. I wish you all the best, old friend.” 

 

“And I you. Goodbye, Obi-Wan. I hope we meet again soon.” 

 

The man smiled before vanishing, leaving Anakin alone once more. He felt an ache in his chest, familiar to him by now. He felt it anytime his Master left him, but he knew they had different goals, missions. They couldn’t be together right now. 

 

Slowly, he turned and walked back to Ben’s quarters. He was still on his knees in front of that damned mask. And he was sobbing. Anakin felt another pang in his chest at the sight of his dear grandson in such pain. The young man turned away from the relic and sat, drawing his knees up to his chest. 

 

“Grandfather, please! I don’t know what to do,” he begged, voice cracking every few words. Still, he managed to keep talking, calling out loud to the ghost that he still could not see. “I feel the call of the Light again! It’s gotten stronger since I met that scavenger girl and she picked at my mind. I was weak, I let her in.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “If you would only speak to me, tell me what I’m doing wrong, I promise I can do better. I’m such a failure…” 

 

Anakin quickly walked over and knelt in front of Ben, wanting to reach out to him. But he knew his hands would pass right through him as if he weren’t even there. The distress, fear, pain, and anger that rolled off of him was almost nauseatingly familiar. He remembered living in a similar state for over twenty years, consumed by the Darkness. But Ben was different, there was a slight spark in him: a hope. 

 

Anakin just needed to figure out how to ignite it. 

 

“Ben, please listen to me. I promise you that it will all be okay if you just listen to me. Ben!” His voice was on a precipice between persuasive and desperate. “Can you hear me? Please, tell me you can hear me…” His words went unheeded, however, and the man just stared blankly at the spot he was kneeling. But he didn’t see him. 

  
Ben’s eyes were glassy and blank. His ears picked up no sound from the ghost sitting so near to him. Anakin continued to beg for the next several hours, long past the time that Ben surely should have retired. He was sure that if he was alive, his voice would be hoarse and ready to give out on him. However, Ben didn’t move or show any sign of hearing or feeling a presence in the room. The young man had truly and utterly blocked him out. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the night when Ben finally laid down to sleep. Anakin sat and watched him for awhile, his body twitching as nightmares filled his subconsciousness. He laid flat on his stomach, dark hair pouring over his face which was twisted into a grimace. It was painful to see his grandson in such obvious turmoil without being able to help. Eventually, the ghost could no longer watch, and he left the room again. 

 

Immediately, the tendrils of The Force reached out to him again, pressing against his skull and pulling him forward. He knew where he was being led before he even took his first steps. He closed his eyes and just followed the path dictated before him, sighing as he slipped into an office. He was subjected to a surge of anger from the occupant, who glared at him from their place behind a rather large desk in the center of the room. He opened his eyes and let a genial smile come to his face. 

 

“Well, we meet again, General.” 

 

“Get the hell out of my office,” the ginger sneered at him. He set his datapad down and crossed his arms. “What? You think just because you’re dead you can come and go wherever you please?” 

 

“That’s,” Anakin said, imitating his gesture, “exactly what I think. Come on, I’ve been nothing but respectful toward you. Which is honestly a record for me as respect has never been one of my strong suits. My offer still stands. Talk to me once, and I won’t bother you again.” 

 

The general pursed his lips, regarding the ghost with his unnerving gaze. Or it would have been unnerving if Anakin had any nerves to undo. As it was, he knew that the living couldn’t affect the dead. Still, he would prefer if he would stop looking at him like he could see straight into his thoughts. Eventually, his eyes did flicker down to the datapad in front of him. He slowly picked up his stylus and scribbled something onto the screen. Anakin simply watched with mild curiosity. 

 

“Fine,” the general finally said, “you can have a few minutes of my valuable time. And then I don’t hear from you ever again. Deal?” 

 

Anakin smirked, glad to accept. He strode forward and held out his hand. “Deal.” The general actually had the nerve to look taken aback at the gesture. He stood slowly and reached out, trying to take the ghost’s hand. Of course, his hand swept right through him as if he weren’t even there. And Anakin laughed, retracting his hand to cross his arms again. “Can’t believe you of all people fell for that.” 

 

Hux flushed, the skin of his cheeks heating up to an angry red. He dropped back into his seat, then scowled up at the ghost. “If you’re done playing practical jokes like a misbehaving toddler, I would like this exchange to go as quickly as possible. Kriff, you really are related to Kylo Ren, aren’t you?” 

 

“Yes, I’m Ben’s grandfather,” Anakin replied, sitting himself down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk as the other. “But you already knew that. Let’s talk more about what neither of us know.” 

 

“Cut the cryptic Jedi nonsense,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I get enough of that from both my co-commander and superior. I don’t need it from a dead man as well. And if you start babbling about The Force guiding you to me again, you’ll _force_  me to resort to drinking to get through this conversation.” 

 

Anakin smirked again, but nodded. “I never really like uh, ‘cryptic Jedi nonsense’ either, to be honest with you. Thought I did admire the ability of some to twist their words so beyond normal phrasing to make everything they said sound cryptic.” He rolled his eyes, the image of a old, green Jedi coming to mind. “So, for both our sake’s, I’ll be blunt with you. The Force did guide me to you. I don’t know why. I’m on this ship with the hope of talking to Ben, to lead him back to the Light. For obvious reasons, I think you can see why I doubt you’ll ever be able to help me there.” 

 

“For obvious reasons?” The general huffed at him, then looked away. He seemed to be staring at a point on the plain grey wall beside him. “Listen, I don’t utilize my abilities with the Force as you and your grandson do. So, you being here is a bit of a slap in the face of all the years I’ve spent trying to repress this thing inside me. I don’t want it.”

 

“Well, unfortunately, the Force doesn’t ask if we _want_  to be sensitive. It just decides you are, and you are. And I honestly don’t care what you want, but I know the Force and it will keep shoving us together until we figure out what it is we’re supposed to help each other with.” 

 

Hux looked back at him, a nasty expression on his face. His mouth twisted into a grimace as he seemed to consider the ghost’s words. Finally, he nodded. “You’re right. I just don’t know how you could help me, or I could help you. I don’t need any help with anything.” 

 

“Hmm,” Anakin squinted at him slightly, then shook his head. “I don’t think that’s entirely true. You know, I’ve stood in the room with you, while you talked with your superior. _Snoke_.” He spit the name, then leaned back in his seat, letting his eyes bore straight into the other’s. “You are an angry fellow, that much is obvious. You...hate him.” 

 

Hux’s lips were drawn into a thin line as he glared at the other. He straightened up, jutting his chin out, and Anakin caught a sudden surge of anxious energy pour from him. Anakin wouldn’t invade his mind, he didn’t like to do that, but he didn’t have to to tell what the general was thinking. 

 

“What you’re implying is bordering on treasonous,” Hux whispered. “If he so much as caught wind of this conversation, I would be a dead man. I would prefer not to join you in the afterlife just yet, if it’s all the same to you.” 

 

Anakin smirked, knowing he’d struck a nerve. “Uh huh. That’s what I thought. You kriffing hate him. You think that his leadership abilities are compromised. You don’t think he has a grasp on what the First Order’s actual goals are.” 

 

Hux stood suddenly, glaring at him fiercely. “Are you in my head? Get the hell out of my head!” He reached up, pressing a hand to his forehead, palm out, almost like a shield. 

 

“No,” Anakin sighed, “I’m not. I don’t...do that anymore. That’s Ren’s game now. You can relax. I’ll never read your thoughts. I don’t need to. Your face says it all. And I can feel your anxiety, whenever the creature is mentioned. Like right now. Your thoughts about him make you nervous, but you don’t think they’re wrong. Tell me, do you plan to do anything about them?” 

 

Hux had sat back down, a bit more relaxed than he had been before, while the ghost was speaking. He stiffened up at the question, though, and shook his head quickly. “No. I mean, there’s nothing I can do…” He held up a hand before Anakin could speak. “I would like to overthrow him and take his place. I’ll be honest about that. I would make an amazing Emperor. But, I’ve looked into any possible way to kill the son of a bantha and...I can’t find it.” 

 

“You’re quite modest,” Anakin said dryly, earning a glare. “No, really. It’s one of your best traits.” He tilted his head slightly. “I want to kill the bastard, too.” 

 

“Well, it’s impossible. He claims to be immortal, but I don’t believe him. An immortal wouldn’t hide the way he does. But the fact remains, no one except Kylo kriffing Ren will ever be able to get close to him. I’ve tried to meet with him in person multiple times. He won’t allow for it. I don’t know if he’s read my thoughts about him, or is just that cautious, but no one is getting near him.” 

 

“You don’t seem the type to give up so easily, General.” The ghost frowned, then folded his hands in his lap, letting himself drift into thought for a moment. “You say Ben is the only one allowed to get near him?” 

 

“From what intel I can gather, there isn’t even a sentient crew on his ship. It’s all run by droids.” Hux made a motion with his hand, then slammed it down on the desk in frustration. “And generally, you’re right. I don’t like admitting defeat. But, since the day I stepped into this position, I’ve been trying to knock the bastard down, and I don’t think it’s possible. Unless…” He trailed off, looking down tiredly. 

 

Anakin hadn’t truly realized how late it was until he saw the tired expression cross the general’s face. Ben had gone to bed hours ago, he suddenly thought. Ghosts didn’t need to sleep, so it was never a problem for him, but the general was a living, breathing being that required rest. He didn’t want to say he was concerned for the man, but he did look rather tired. 

 

“Unless…?” 

 

Hux sighed, then rubbed a hand across his eyes. “Unless somehow I can convince Ren to help me.” He scoffed and sat up a bit straighter, face twisting into another scowl. “But you and I both know, that isn’t going to happen. Ren _worships_  that thing. Almost as much as he worships you, maybe more. I don’t know.” 

 

“Do you really that...Ben respects me more than Snoke? Or do you think it’s the other way around?” 

 

Hux opened his mouth to speak, then stopped himself. Anakin noticed that his leg had started twitching at some point, and now his foot was tapping against the floor erratically. “Honestly,” he whispered eventually, “I think that he worships Vader most of all...and you’re not Vader are you?” 

 

Anakin was truly surprised by the question. Most people never learned to separate him from the Dark parts of himself. Luke had, to an extent, and so had Obi-Wan. But that was the end of the short list. Leia still called him Vader and refused to acknowledge his real name completely. He ran a hand through his hair, then shook his head slightly. “No. No, I’m Anakin Skywalker. Vader...he still exists inside me though. I can...feel him sometimes, threatening to come back. When I get angry. When I see what Snoke has done to my grandson.” He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Why do you ask?” 

 

“Well...I don’t believe _Vader_  would be hanging around and trying to pull Ren back to the Light. And I’m not stupid. I know that you had...an identity before Vader. So, I’m assuming that somehow, after death, you reverted to that identity. It’s not like I know much. I don’t study The Force, and I don’t care to.” 

 

“Well, you’re not entirely wrong, I guess. I was a Jedi, before I was a Sith.” Anakin paused, shifting on his seat slightly. “You probably already knew that. I think it’s...basic history by now. Um, I turned on the Order, murdered children, and joined the Dark Side. However, when my son was being threatened by the Emperor, I couldn’t lose him. So, I killed my Master, and turned back to the Light.” 

 

Hux just stared at him, then waved a hand slightly. “Not that this isn’t...fascinating, but how is this going to help us figure anything out?” 

 

“I thought we already had,” he replied, crossing his arms again. “I’m going to help you kill Supreme Leader Snoke.” 

 

“And I’ve already told you, it’s impossible.”

 

“Unless we get Ben on our side,” Anakin reminded him, smiling slightly. His features took on a mischievous edge, and he raised an eyebrow. A challenge. “Like I said, you don’t seem like the type to give up. So don’t.” 

 

“Alright,” Hux said, crossing his arms as well, “I’ll bite. What’s the plan?” 

 

“You’ve got to be my go between. Let me talk to Ben through you. I won’t be able to get him back to the Light while he’s under Snoke’s influence, but if I can convince to take the creature out of the picture, I’ll be able to get him to unblock me, and you can take your place as Emperor.” He proposed the idea as if it were the simplest thing in the world, which of course it wasn’t. It was crazy, suicidal in Hux’s case. Sure to fail.

 

But, how many of his plans were just like that?

 

Hux stared at him warily for a moment, seeming to process this slowly, piece by piece. Anakin could tell the general was an analytical man, probably weighing the pros and cons of the proposed deal. He was reminded suddenly of the way Obi-Wan would mull over a plan before Anakin grew tired of waiting and just did it anyway. This time, he couldn’t do that. He needed Hux to agree or disagree. But, Force, he wished he would go ahead and make a decision. He felt that he’d been sitting there for hours. 

 

“Alright,” the general said, nodding his head in acquiescence. “We’ll try your plan. But, if you get me killed, I’m going to spend eternity following you around. Deal?” 

 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. Was the general making a joke? Wow, development. He stood up and offered his hand again. “Deal.” Hux tried to shake it again, then just clenched his hand into a fist when he went through the ghost again. Anakin laughed at him, earning a ridiculously murderous glare. “Honestly, I think you need a good night’s sleep, Hux. Go to bed.” 

 

“Hm, perhaps you’re right.” Hux stood up, nodding at the ghost. “I will be doing just that. I’ll take lunch in my quarters tomorrow and we can discuss the details of our arrangement a little further. For now, I’ve had my fill of The Force and talking to dead men. Good night.” 

  
“Good night, general,” Anakin muttered, turning slightly to watch the other leave the office. He waited until the door slid shut before he sighed in relief. For the first time in a long while, he felt the seedling of hope growing in his chest. Maybe he would have a chance to reach Ben after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, nothing really goes on in this chapter, but I had to set up the plot and plan. And Kylo will actually make more of an active appearance in the next one, I promise. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this work is part of a cracky idea I had that's somehow developed into an actual plot that I am taking somewhere. This is an Anakin centric fic but a bunch of other characters will make appearances and this is ultimately leading to a romance between Hux and Kylo/Ben. So thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
